Tape libraries may be used as one component of a data storage architecture. A conventional tape library comprises a plurality of tape drives, the operations of which are controlled by one or more tape drive controllers, and a separate controller that controls the operations of the library.
Periodically, errors occur in tape drives. Some tape drives maintain a log of drive errors that occur to facilitate analysis and correction of technical problems with the drive. The event log records information about the nature of the error and operations of the drive, and may also include information about the operating hardware and software.